I Can't Understand You
by Cutiebat99
Summary: Cat!France x Reader France is a stray Persian cat without a home to call his own. He never really had any experience with humans until a young adult came along. The human felt sorry for the poor animal and took it home thus beginning their life together along with the many misadventures, all to be separated out by their lack of understanding one another.


_**I Can't Understand You**_

 _Cat!France X Reader_

 _Summary: France is a stray Persian cat without a home to call his own. He never really had any experience with humans until a young adult came along. The human felt sorry for the poor animal and took it home thus beginning their life together along with the many misadventures, all to be separated out by their lack of understanding one another._

It's so cold. I think it must be that time of year again where the trees will be bare and the prey will all hide away. I need to expand my territory a little this time. The Scottish Fold over at the river bank must be thinking the same thing. I can't lose to him again. I better patrol there. I should perhaps stay there for a while until when night comes around. That's when he will do his regular patrols. Yes, maybe I could even leave a mark there so he will know where I've been. That will show him. I can't wait to see how he will react. Then I will jump at him.

I'm a stray cat, a pure white Persian. My name? I don't have one. An owner? Why would I want to be treated like a slave when I can live a free life out here. Sure, it is hard but I can do what I want as long as I survive. I am absolutely free. I'm free.

It's night now. I was worried that the moon will be full tonight but I don't see it. I can use that to my advantage. The tree has been marked. I scratched it with all of my might to the point where you can even see the markings. I made sure to do it early so that when he comes, he would think that I've walked off.

Here he comes now! Does he smell it? Ah, he noticed. Look how mad he is. He is so furious that his tail is all puffed out. Serves him right! Uh oh, he thinks I'm here. He's looking around. At least the wind is blowing towards my direction. He won't be able to detect that I'm here. Just wait a little longer and…

What's that!? Something's coming! Ah, the cat scampered off. What is it? There it is! I can see it! It's one of those wolves again! No wait! Don't chase me! Chase the other cat! Or that short hair on the other side of the hill! He's much fatter than both me and that flat-eared kit combined! Please don't pull on my leg like that! It hurts! Stop that or I'll claw your ears off! How did you like that! Now I can run away. It hurts so much though! That wolf really tore it up. Where am I now? I've been running for so long and so far that I don't even know where home is! What is this place?

There's something strange here. It's some squared out hill made of red stones. There are holes on the sides with light coming out. Maybe it's warm in there. Wait, and I smell food! Oh please, let me in! Let me in! I need food and some shelter! A wolf got my leg and I can barely even walk! Oh, won't you let in a poor little cat like me? Surely you would, wouldn't you?

A wooden plank has just opened! What is that thing inside? It's so big and it has no fur, save for that crop on its head! And there are strange pelts covering its body. Ah, it looked at me. Will you let me in? I've been injured as you can see. Look, I'm bleeding all over the grass here. Wait, don't come after me, too! Put me down! Don't you dare touch me like that! Why are you taking me inside! I've only wanted a place to stay! Oh thank you for finally putting me down. Where are you going now? And now that I think about it, how are you standing on two legs instead of four without falling backwards? Why are you so bare as well? And where is your tail? I think it's strange that you can balance yourself like that without one, especially since you're walking on two legs. What kind of creature are you anyway? Maybe I'm the first to see such a creature. Alright then. I will call you a twolegged bare. I don't see any others around here so you must be the only one. Finally, you're here again! What is that thing in your paws? And what are you saying?

 _Her̢_ _e ͏you_ _͘aŕe͘. Po͜_ _or_ _k͟_ _it̷t̵y.͜_

Really, I can't understand you. You're making really funny noises you know. And can you please put me down again? No, don't wrap me up in that pelt-thing you have! I said put me down!

 _Th_ _er̸e͝,̨ ̵_ _thè_ _re. ͝I̧_ _t'̷s̴ al͡_ _r̵_ _ight̨_ _._

Can't you understand me! Put. Me. DOWN! Wait, where are you taking me! No, don't put me outside again! What if the wolf comes back? He'll eat me up for sure this time! I know it! What is that we are walking towards to? It's so big and shiny. It smells like smoke too. Does it burn stuff? No, don't put me inside! I don't want to be burned! Why are you crawling in too?! No! It's starting up! We are going to burn! I can't move out of this pelt! I'm stuck in here with you! Hold on, it's moving! Are taking me somewhere? You going to throw me back into the forest aren't you? Please don't. The wolf will eat me alive in there! Or that Scott! He'll tear me up for stealing his prey away! He surely will even though I was just hungry!

Seriously, how far do we need to go? Just exactly where are taking me!?

 _P͟l̴e_ _ase͠_ _hu͏_ _sh́. ͢Ì'͏m͞ tŕy͜_ _i̸n͠_ _g ̧_ _t̸_ _o͠ ͟d̀ri̷v_ _ę._

Is that the place? I don't even know what that is! Or maybe you're just trying to make up stuff! I'll bet that you are going to drop in me some river, aren't you!? There's another square hill except it's white! And there are weird things above a large hole that are glowing.

 _H͝_ _e҉re̸ ̵_ _wȩ a͠_ _r͠e. T͠_ _hè v̶_ _et._

Vet? Is that what this place is? Vet? What is that? Are we going inside? Oh no, there are lots of twolegged bares here. And one of them has a wolf! An ugly one! Get me out of here! It's a place where you feed cats to ugly wolves, isn't it!? That's what the vet is, right!? Oh no, a twolegged bare is coming to us. What are you saying to it? NO! Don't give me to it! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Is it going to feed me to some wolf!? Or is it going to throw me out! Don't leave me!

Hold on, you! What are you going to do to me, huh? Well, thank you for taking the pelt off! Now I can claw out your eyes! Hey, don't touch my leg! It's injured! Stop that! It really hurts! Keep doing that and I'll bite you! Hah, that's right! Walk away. Great, now you're coming back! And what is thing in your paw? It looks like some weird thorn. No, don't poke me with it! Let me go! Argh! Why did you sting the back of my neck with…that? It's…it's getting really…really…dark. No…. I don't want to… I don't want to sleep. I'm not going… to sleep with… you… here.

Huh? Where am I? It's you again! You're the twolegged bare from before! Why did you take me here!? Whatever, I'm glad to see you- huh? Where's my leg? And what's this white tube that's stuck to me? I don't remember that being there. Where's my leg!? What did that twolegged bare do to it!? It just cut it off, didn't it? It just caught it off and threw to the wolf so now it really wants to eat me!

You planned this, didn't you!? I can see talking about it to that creature! That monster! And you're a monster too! Hey, don't pick me up! Why do you always do that!? I can walk on my own just fine! I may have that weird thing on me but I'll bet that I can run as fast as I've always have. And yet again, we're going inside the burner. Some burner that doesn't really burn but just moves around like some idiot.

So now we are going back to your shack. And now you're picking me up again. And now we are going inside of your shack. I don't care anymore. Do what you want to me now. Throw me out into the forest. Feed me to the wolf. Find a real burner and roast me in it. I don't care. I've been through enough. What is that thing you have? Just how many strange things do you have anyway? And can you stop playing with it? You look stupid, like some badger messing with his nest. And you're picking me up again like you always do. Is this going to become a regular thing with you? Why are putting me on it- oh. It's so…warm. And soft. Like some little...I don't really know. It's like when I was a kitten and I was with my mother. I like it. But I don't like you. But thanks anyway. I'll stay here for a while until tomorrow morning and then I'll be off. Good night, you weird creature. You better be grateful that I won't claw your face when you're asleep.


End file.
